Mistakes make you perfect
by jmp82
Summary: Jackson's old bestfriend moves back into town after a few years. Does her secert stir up trouble with the werewolves? Does Lydia and Alison get jealous of her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This takes place after "The Tell" and "Heart Monitor" I know I'm behind but I love Jackson and I wanted to come up with a new character for him. This is my first story so please be nice. I hope you like. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

He stared at the horror his face had become. The cuts on his neck burned unbearably. _What's wrong with me? _Jackson himself could barely even look at himself anymore. He stood in front of the mirror in the boy's locker room afraid to let anyone see him.

"Found you," A beautifully horse voice said with a laugh. Shocked Jackson turned to look at the voice. He saw the little girl standing only a few yards away he felt relieved yet even more worried.

"You know you're not supposed to be in here," Jackson scolded jokingly. He'd known her since he was eleven and he moved here. When they first met she had been tossing a lacrosse ball up against a brick wall. Jackson wondered what she was doing and went to investigate.

"Hey whatcha doing?" He asked the brown haired. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing lacrosse of course." She said not even bothering to look at Jackson.

"Um…what exactly is that?" This time the girl stopped whipping the ball at the wall and stared at Jackson with her beautiful green eyes.

"If you ever want to get anywhere in this town, then I suggest you learn to play," She told him harshly and Jackson rode his bike home. That night he went to the store and bought a fifty dollar lacrosse stick and practiced until he couldn't fell his arm. The next day he rode to the yard where to find the girl in the very same position.

"Hey um I was uh wondering if you um wanted to like give me some pointers?" Jackson asked timidly. Without taking a break she flung the ball at Jackson and it hit him straight in the shoulder.

"Ow," He growled at her. She shrugged,

"Not yet." Jackson went back to his house and practiced throwing and catching and then went back to the girl in the morning. "How about now?" the girl looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm Maggie," She stuck out her hand.

"Jackson," He said grasping it. They played catch till dark every day that summer and every summer until eighth grade when Maggie moved to Boston.

"Mags I don't see why you have to go," Jackson said the night before she moved.

"Jackson you know why," he just scowled at her.

"Fine go, abandon me here in this stupid town," He yelled and stormed away from her. Jackson hadn't seen Maggie until tonight. She showed up and dropped the bomb that she was moving back. He thought he would have been mad that she never came to see him and only called once a year, but when he saw her it was amazing. He had been walking with Lydia in the hallway and she was getting a tour with the principle. He would have recognized her green eyes anywhere. Lydia was nothing compared to her. The second Jackson realized who she was he ran up to her leaving Lydia standing alone. Coming back from his memory he remembered where he was. Jackson was standing shirtless in the boys' locker room with claw marks on his back next to Maggie. He turned away from Maggie and glanced in the mirror. That was his first mistake.

"Jackson what's on your neck?" He didn't realize she could see the gash. Suddenly she walked up to him. He instantly covered the cut with his hand. Maggie stared at him with her magical green eyes,

"Do you trust me?" Hesitantly he slowly uncovered his neck. Maggie stood behind him on her tippy toes and put her cool fingers on Jackson's shoulders. She looked at his neck for a few minutes before saying anything, "I have an idea but you're going to have to trust me." And he did trust her. That was his second mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay this is the next chapter it takes place the next day. Please be nice this is my first story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY.

Scott sat in the back of the chemistry lab before class started. Maggie saw him and instantly new who, what he was. Maggie snaked her way through the desks and sat directly behind Scott. "Hey you're Scott Macall right?" she asked. Scott turned to look at the girl and nodded. Even though she had just moved back anyone in the town would recognize. Maybe it was the fact she had been the best player on the boys lacrosse team or maybe it was her perfect grades or her mesmerizing green eyes that looked like grass in the spring but the whole town new her. Scott was particularly familiar with her. After six years of Stiles obsessing over her he pretty much knew her every move.

"You're Maggie right?" She smiled her perfect white teeth at him. Was he imagining it or did her teeth look unusually sharp. Before he could think any more about it she started to talk.

"Is your friend still in town? Oh what was his name, Miles? Scott would feel bad for Stiles but he was surprised she even remembered he had a friend.

"Yeah he's still around," Scott said pointing across the room.

"Cool thanks," Maggie pretended to focus on her school work but she was really hatching a plan.

"Hey your Stiles right?" Maggie asked after class ended.

"Uh um yeah Stiles that's me," Stiles answered with a nervous laugh._ Gosh he still hasn't gotten any better with words,_ Maggie thought.

"You were in my fourth grade class weren't you?" Maggie remembered the time he threw up all over her in science class.

"Oh uh yeah and your fifth and sixth and seventh," Stiles said sadly.

"Well I'm new here so could you show me to the cafeteria?" Stiles looked unbelievably startled as he walked Maggie to the café. "So your pretty good friends with that Macall kid right?" This question shocked Stiles even more then the last.

"Yeah we're friends," Stiles answered unsure where this was going.

"Stiles could you do me a favor?" Maggie was close to begging him.

"Uh a favor yeah sure um what do you need?" he couldn't believe that Maggie Johnson was asking him for a favor. The only thing that could make it better for him was if Lydia came up and kissed him but that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay well I need you to be completely honest with me okay?" He nodded approval. "You promise to tell the truth?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah sure of course what's up?" He had no idea where this conversation was going but, he was just happy to be talking to her.

"Okay well here it goes, um is Scott um well is he," her voice was barely above a whisper, "is Scott a werewolf?" Stiles took a step back looking shocked. _What do I do? Do I tell her or do I lie. How did she even come up with that? I mean she's only been back for a day. _

"Uh well um," Maggie just looked at Stiles with that look. The look she had learned to perfect. The look that could get her anything she wanted. "Uh well yeah he is but, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Oh god are you one of those psychotic hunter people?" Maggie just laughed like he had made a joke.

"No I'm not a hunter but I do really need to talk to him. Hey could you guys meet me after school today?" Maggie asked smiling.

"Yeah sure meet you at the end of the school day." Stiles said when they finally reached the cafeteria. They both waved and went to their seats.

"Hey Jackson!" Maggie smiled sitting across from him.

"Hey Mags, where've you been?" Jackson asked. Maggie leaned in so seductively towards Jackson his heart stopped. _No she's your friend, your best friend nothing more. _Jackson silently scolded himself.

"You need to meet me in the parking lot after school," She spoke so softly no one else at their table could hear her. He only nodded not trusting himself to say anything. Jackson was only paying half attention the rest of the day until the last bell rang. Jackson wasn't the only one wondering what Maggie was up to. Stiles and Scott waited in the parking lot worried Stiles had given away a secret that would get them killed. Jackson waited by his car only a few spots down from Scott and Stiles. Maggie wasn't one to keep secrets from her friends. She was very open especially to people she trusted. She felt terrible for not telling Jackson all these years but she did what she had to, to survive. Maggie pulled her brown hair into a pony tail before making her way outside.

"Jackson c'mere," He didn't argue knowing Maggie wasn't giving him a choice. He followed her to where Scott and Stiles were standing.

Jackson just glared at the boys, "What are they doing here?" _Why the hell did she bring me to talk to these losers? _Instead of answering him she pulled Jackson towards Scott.

Pointing at Jackson's neck she asked Scott "Is that from one of you?" Scott examined Jacksons neck automatically he knew it was from a werewolf._ Did Derek give it to him? Or was it the alpha. _He nodded at Maggie. Then she turned to Jackson. "Jackson this is really important you need to tell me who gave this to you," He hesitated not knowing what Scott meant by one of him.

"I um got it in the video store the day I saw the attack," he mumbled.

"Great just great," Maggie sounded as if this was the worst thing that ever happened to her. No one was sure why but Stiles had a feeling the fact that she knew Scott was a werewolf and this was connected.

"What's so bad I mean it's not like he's a werewolf?" Everyone was confused and they looked to Maggie for answers. Answers she couldn't give them. They asked too many questions. That was their third mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know this chapter is short but I don't really know how to go if you have any ideas then review please.

"It's um because," She stopped herself and surveyed her surroundings as if she was looking for something. "A friend?" She asked Scott. _Was she always this confusing? _All the boys thought. Suddenly Derek appeared out of nowhere.

"Associating with the enemy?" Derek growled.

"I'm no enemy as long as you aren't," Maggie said with an equally fierce tone.  
>"Wait I'm confused what's going on?" Scott stood in between Maggie and Derek.<p>

"Ask the girl if you are a girl?" Derek accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I'll check?" Stiles joked. Jackson smacked him in the shoulder and for a moment it was like they were normal teenagers. Too bad they weren't.

"Yeah I'm defiantly a girl and for your information I can choice what I tell them," Maggie glared at Derek.

"Mags what's going on?" Jackson was the only one who could convince Maggie to tell them.

Maggie took a deep breath before she explained herself, "I'm not who you think I am. Well I mean I am but I'm not exactly human." She stopped for a second and the boys all stared at her like she was an alien. "I'm a sphinx. Well how to explain it, um well it's like a werecat. But you can't get it by bite only by birth. I know it's weird but," The boys still only looked at her.

Derek was the first to say anything, "So what do you want? Are you working with the hunters?"

Jackson and Stiles only stared at Maggie like she was an alien.

"I don't want anything," Maggie said in her most innocent voice.

"Cats are always planning their next moves so what's yours?" Jackson wouldn't let up on her.

"Dude just leave her alone!" Maggie expected Jackson to defend her but instead it was Stiles.

That was the fourth mistake.


End file.
